


Falling out of a door and almost drowning can't stop me from going on a quest

by WeeklyHuffleNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/pseuds/WeeklyHuffleNerd
Summary: After Horan falls out of a mysterious door, he wakes up without his memory. How did he end up here, and what does his amulet mean? Together with a water-breather he goes on a quest to get his memory back.





	1. Horan

The door opened. Horan squinted at the bright light shining in his face. Well, this was it. He had to leave. Leave his home behind. He didn't want to go. But he had to.

The yelling behind him came closer. Soon, they'll get to him and kill him too. The boy looked back to the door. It appeared to be in the sky. He had to jump. How he was going to survive it, he didn't know.

'Witch!' he heard behind him.

No time to hesitate. He jumped


	2. Syfia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syfia and Tyra screw things up.

SPLASH! Syfia woke up with a startle. A body was sinking down to the bottom of the river. Great. A visitor. She was absolutely not prepared for this at all.

'Yo, Tyra!'

'What, Syf?' Her sibling walked out of their cave.

'Did you invite someone over?' She pointed at the body floating down. A few bubbles came from it.

'Uh, Syf,' Tyra said, 'I'm not sure if that's a water-breather.'

Oh. OH! She and Tyra swam up to drag the body out of the water. They threw it on the riverbank.

It- the person started coughing up water. Good. They were still alive.  
It would've been the siblings faults if they let that one drown.

'Way to go, idiot.' Tyra hit Syfia on the head.

'Hey!' She jumped to hit them. They both started to fight playfully.

'What...' They heard a cracking voice behind them.

They looked at the person, who immediately fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my story! This is the first one I've posted here, and I hope it'll get a bit better than this. Please leave a comment if you liked it, and a good day!


End file.
